In a rotary head type component mounter, as disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2003-347796), exchange-use suction nozzles are loaded in a nozzle station (nozzle changer) that is set in the component mounter, and automatic exchange is performed of a suction nozzle held on a rotary head and a suction nozzle in the nozzle station. Further, with the rotary head type component mounter disclosed in patent literature 1, six nozzle holders (work heads) are provided to be raisable and lowerable on the rotary head (work section), and a suction nozzle is exchangeably held by each of the nozzle holders, and to shorten exchange time for suction nozzles, the arrangement pitch of suction nozzles in the nozzle holders is the same as the arrangement pitch of suction nozzles in the nozzle station, such that, when exchanging suction nozzles, two nozzle holders can be lowered simultaneously above the nozzle station to exchange two suction nozzles at the same time.